


Tease

by 333exz (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Felix Is A Little Shit, Gay Rights, M/M, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Smut, Teasing, felix huge fraldarius/sylvain jose gautier, felix is a top for once, felix is kinda a dick but in a good way, felix planned this, felix/sylvain - Freeform, gross smut, handjob, kinda bad but thats ok, lube??, sylfelix, sylvain is a virgin LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/333exz
Summary: Sylvain comes back finally, and felix had been planning something.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw warning! this is literally pwp/smut. im a whore and so is sylvain

It had been awhile since felix and sylvain last saw eachother. 

Amidst the flames of war, they were both out on seperate missions. Well, sylvain was. He was sent out the most, which seemed to upset felix. He didn't know why, really, but he always teased felix for caring about him. Well, he figured it was probably jealousy. Felix loved fighting. 

Sylvain finally, had finished his missions, and was headed home. Or, the monastery. It was strange that he called it home now, but it was much more happy than his real house. 

He was so glad for horses. The journey was far, and tedious. So getting there while his feet rested was ideal. Finally...He arrived back at the monastery, dismounting at the stable and heaving himself up to walk back to the dorms. It was late, extremely late, and he was exhausted. Going upstairs was a fight on its on, and once he made it up there, he didn't expect for a door to one of the rooms to open and someone practically tackle him in a hug.

He took a sharp inhale, and smelled the strong scent of vanilla.

"Felix..?" He asked, quietly, feeling a face press into his neck. "Shut up. You were gone for so long." 

Sylvain could only chuckle. "I missed you too." He felt a puff of air against his neck. And lips ghosted over the side of it, in a way sylvain had never felt before. Especially not from felix. Of course his face was flushing, and he pulled away. "Oh..Uh..Come with me? My feet are sore and i wanna change out of this clanky armor." He offered, being met with a glare and a pink face. Wow..Felix was blushing. Sylvain was too, but felix was beautiful like this. 

Sylvain cleared his throat and moved around him to his room, and he heard quiet footsteps behind him. Felix was following him. It shocked him a bit, since he figured felix would be angry, but he smiled as he heard the door close behind him. 

He began to strip off the layers of armor, pealing his mantle off, followed by the rest, until he was in a black body suit. He glanced to felix to see him staring, and felix scoffed and looked away. Sylvain figured he should continue since felix wasn't looking, and took the bodysuit off. He wiped his body down with a towel, freeing himself of any sweat, and changed into a pair of boxers and a shirt. Felix was already in a long sleeved shirt and pants, so he figured he was ready to sleep. 

"You don't have to hang out too long. You seem like you need to say something." Sylvain crawled into bed, unaware that felix had, yes, watched him the entire time without fail. Sylvain layed on his back, putting his hands on the back of his head to stretch his elbows out at either side of him, and he closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift, as felix had been sitting on it. "So, what's up?" Sylvain asked.

He felt felix moving, an indent on the opposite side of the bed by his hips was evident of it, but he figured maybe he was resting his hand over him. It wasn't until he felt a presence above him and breathing on his neck that he opened his eyes and pulled his arms away from the back of his head.  
He was greeted with the ceiling, and some blueish-black hairs by his face, and felix was ontop of him. His knees on either side of sylvain, and his hands now on his chest and running up at as felix leaned in to his neck. It was all so much.  
Sylvains head spun.  
"Wuh--F-felix..?" He questioned, face turning red faster than he could respond. He was ashamed to admit no one had ever...touched him like this, nor had him pinned like this, besides felix, who did this during training sometimes when he won.  
He felt the breathing on his neck hitch when he called his name, and a hand slid to his hair. 

"Ngh!" 

A noise left sylvain quicker than he could counter when his hair was tugged back, and felix had more access to his neck. Embarrassment filled him. "Oww..Why'd you do th-"

A bite.

Felix bit his neck. 

Sylvain's body reacted before his mind even realized what happened, his back arching upwards as a groan escaped his throat, tilting his head back as his eyes closed. He heard a grunt in response. Just what was going on! Felix didn't return his feelings, did he..?

But sylvain confessed to him before! Why would it be different now? He told felix years ago he held feelings for him, and that if it bothered felix he could leave, and sylvain wasn't going to act on it because felix didn't respond more than scoffing and continuing to train. Of course that hurt-- but he couldn't changed the way he felt. Felix did seem more angry whenever he flirted with women, though...Agh!  
Just trying to figure it out was difficult, and he didn't have much time to think because he felt a tongue lick at his neck and bite down in a different spot. Sylvain tilted his head to the side, as he felt felix sit atop his lap. Fuck. This was so hot. 

Normally in sylvains fantasies he was topping-- but not like he was complaining. This was so good..So hot. He felt the bites soften to gentle kisses and nips, and even felt sucking on his neck. Heat was traveling to his crotch so fast he felt like he was going to faint. 

A loud rip sounded the room, and sylvain was both confused, scared and aroused as felix ripped his shirt off of his chest, leaving all of his torso exposed. Sylvain's chest was rising and falling at a faster rate than normal, and who could blame him? He had a boner against felix, and he now realized felix had a boner too. God. 

He felt that head dive back into his neck again, causing him to tilt his head back and groan out. "Felix...." His hands slid to the mans hair, grabbing at anything that he could, even if the hair was up. He felt a chuckle against his neck, and a hand on his chest slowly drifted downwards.  
Felix shifted so their hips weren't touching anymore, and sylvain was shocked at how much of a mess he was underneath felix. It was funny, actually. He was twice felix's size and a quivering mess below him. 

Any thoughts he had fled his mind as soon as he felt a hand palming at his erection. He sucked in a breath sharply, and his hands gripped at felixs back as the man sat on one of his thighs and gently spread sylvains legs. 

And another loud tear. Sylvain swore to the goddess he would need to buy new clothes after this. That didn't matter for long, though, because he heard a bottle open and something being squirted. Not like he could look in this position. 

And a cold closed fist slid over the tip of his dick. 

His jaw hung open in a heavy pant. "O-oh...F..felix...Nngh.." It was tight, felixs grip was nothing short of strong. And all he felt was pure pleasure as that hand moved agonizingly slow. His hips thrusted into it slowly, rolling in and out of it. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out pants and whimpers as felix suddenly stopped. 

"Beg." 

That was so sudden and unexpected sylvain didn't know what to say. He felt felix stop completely, and practically pinned sylvains hips down by sliding up the thigh and pressing down with his own hip. "W-wh...Felix..." He whined. God this was embarrassing. 

"I said beg." 

Part of sylvain was curious to know what would happen if he didn't beg. If he didn't oblige...  
He chuckled, barely, while panting. 

"A-and if i don't..?" Sylvain asked, teasing felix a bit. He heard a growl, and then silence. 

But before he heard anything, he felt it. The hand on his dick pumped up and down so fast it sent his body sitting up and jerking. A loud whine followed by pants of felixs name as he moaned louder and louder. He'd sat up and clung to felix in a tight hug. Oh god. 

And just as sylvain was beginning to feel like he was going to cum-- twitching more and more-- 

Felix stopped abruptly, and sylvain was panting heavily in shock, before a sob left him. "Oh, g-god, felix, please-i..I'm sorry..Please..Ah.." He had been so close, and to be denied an orgasm was maddening. He didn't realize as he had tears in his eyes and he was pushed back against the bed. His eyes were open, now, and he saw felix smirking down at him. "Good. Know your place.. Now...I'll say it again, beg." 

Oh god. This was hot. His dick twitched as he was embarassed, closing his eyes. "Felix please." 

"Please what?" Felix teased. 

"P-please touch me...P..Please let me cum..I..I can't take this.." 

"Good boy."

And that hand moved maddeningly fast again. Felix leaned over sylvain to kiss him, muffling his cries. And sylvain was clawing at his back, sobbing into the kiss. He had tears practically streaming down his face from pleasure. His hips were thrusting into felix's hand and felix let him, not stopping a thing. 

The kiss only broke when sylvains orgasm was approaching, and he panted out louder and louder moans of felix's name. 

And finally, a loud cry left him, gasping as he whimpered out moans and grasped at felix's back. 

But felix didn't stop, even as sylvain had already came, if anything, he went faster, chuckling as sylvain gasped and bucked his hips, letting out incoherent sobs as he tried to pull his hips away from the pleasure. His orgasm was heightened, and he was maddened as he thrashed underneath felix, but felix didn't stop until Sylvain was sobbing whilst another orgasm hit him so hard he couldn't even cry out. His voice died in his throat and he could only whine, and finally, as he'd made a mess of himself, felix stopped. 

"Ah...Nngh...F...Felix...ah...I..I love..."  
Sylvain could barely speak. And felix was standing up, grinning down at the nearly unconscious man. He tossed a waterbottle on the bed, and sylvain half registered that felix had planned this, and had even brought lube with him. He felt something wipe his dick clean, a towel, and he twitched and gasped. "Yeah, i love you too, sylvain."

And just like that, felix was gone, having left the room with a stupid grin on his face. Sylvain was on the bed, dazed, and a complete mess. Atleast felix left a towel over his crotch incase anyone walked in. 

Felix was a little shit.


End file.
